


We Might Be Parents

by oceantovre



Series: We Might Be [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Lizard Sons, M/M, baby talk, cute af honestly, they are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Discussion of adopting a lizard leads to discussion of adopting real life humans.Basically, Iwaoi fluff.





	We Might Be Parents

“ Please tell me you’re joking,” Oikawa said, running a hand through his hair as they sat on their couch. 

“Oh come on,” Iwaizumi responded, clicking another link to a new picture. “They’re kind of cute. And you’ve said you want a pet.” 

Oikawa scrunched his nose up looking at the pictures. Sure, they were a  _ little  _ cute, but still- “A lizard though? Why don’t we get something fuzzy?” 

“Cats scratch and dogs bite,” Iwaizumi said quickly. “Lizards are calm. Plus it’s not a  _ lizard.  _ It’s a bearded dragon.” 

Oikawa looked at the pictures again. The little earth-toned creatures didn’t look very big, but then again he wasn’t sure he wanted something small because what if he accidentally  _ stepped  _ on it or  _ squished  _ it. The thought send a scared jolt of uneasiness down his spine. 

“But they’re so small,” he said, trying to articulate his fear in a way that didn’t sound insane. “What if like, we lose it?” 

He turned to see Iwaizumi looking at him with narrowed eyes, clearly not amused by the suggestion. Oikawa narrowed his eyes right back, sticking out his tongue for good measure. “I’m just  _ saying _ , Iwa-chan. This is a big commitment. I don’t know how I feel about our first child being a lizard.” 

“Our  _ first  _ child?” Iwaizumi asked, raising an eyebrow. “I hate to tell you this Tooru, but no matter how many times I let you come inside, I don’t think I’ll get pregnant.” 

It took Oikawa a second to realize that he was being teased, and he instantly crossed his arms dramatically as his face flushed with the mental picture that Iwaizumi had created. 

“That’s not what I- ugh,” he said. “I mean it’s not like- I mean we could  _ adopt  _ if we wanted. Not- n-not now! Obviously, but you know there’s more ways for family than p-pregnancy.” 

The sentence was a struggle, mostly due to how flustered Oikawa was, but he managed nonetheless. To be honest, it wasn’t like he hadn’t had nights where he’d thought about what it would be like to raise a child with Iwaizumi. He supposed it was normal to think about those things, but he’d never really talked to Iwaizumi about it, so he wasn’t sure. 

“I know that, you ass,” Iwaizumi said, poking Oikawa in the cheek. “I just didn’t know that you’d considered that.” 

“Well, duh!” Oikawa responded. “We’ve been together for a year now, right? I mean it’s normal to think about that.” 

Oikawa was still pouting when he heard Iwaizumi laughing, and he looked over to see his boyfriend looking back at him. Iwaizumi was smiling in that way that made his eyes crinkle up and it was kind of adorable but Oikawa was also committed to being mad so he just huffed and turned away. 

“Hey, Shittykawa don’t be a brat,” Iwaizumi said, reaching forward to grab Oikawa’s arm and turn him back around. “Come on, I’ve thought about it too. A lot, actually.” 

At that, Oikawa allowed himself to be turned around so he could look at Iwaizumi with wide eyes. “Really?” 

“Well, yeah,” Iwaizumi said, his eyes softening again and making Oikawa absolutely melt. “I mean, I love you. And I’ve always wanted kids since I was one. So, yeah, I’ve thought about us adopting.” 

Oikawa felt a silly smile spreading across his face because it suddenly felt very  _ real  _ that his boyfriend was sitting with him, talking about starting a  _ family  _ together. It was a little overwhelming, but in all the right ways. Oikawa couldn’t help himself from lunging forward, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and squeezing him tightly. 

“Woah,” Iwaizumi said upon impact, then settled into a steady chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his overexcitable boyfriend. Oikawa mumbled something, but Iwaizumi couldn’t quite make it out since the setter’s face was still squished against his chest. “What?” 

Oikawa raised his head a little, looking at Iwaizumi again. “One girl and one boy. That’s what I always wanted.” 

Iwaizumi smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Oikawa’s head. “I always thought two boys. I wouldn’t know how to deal with a girl.” 

“Oh come on, you’d be the best Daddy. Plus, I want a girl so I can spoil her. Have you seen those cute dresses in the store windows?” Oikawa said. 

Iwaizumi laughed. “I guess. But what about all of the like, woman things? I’d feel like I was disappointing her.” 

“First of all, ‘ _ woman things’ _ , gross phrasing. Second of all, I’m sure we could figure most of it out from parenting websites plus she would have one very capable aunt in the vicinity.” Oikawa was sure that his sister wouldn’t mind helping out if he were to end up with a daughter. 

Iwaizumi sighed, absentmindedly running a hand through Oikawa’s hair. “A daughter and a son would be nice, huh? I don’t know if we would be able to afford that.” 

“Just a girl then. Boys are so much work, and they grow up to be big brutish Iwa-chans,” Oikawa said, earning him a tiny smack on his head. 

“Rude, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi responded, and then they fell into a comfortable silence. Oikawa stayed laying on Iwaizumi’s chest, because it was comfortable and warm and nice. Iwaizumi’s laptop lay lonely beside him on the couch now, with the light of the screen catching Oikawa’s eye. 

“We can get the lizard,” he said softly, tilting slightly so he could see Iwaizumi’s reaction. “If you want. After all, if we can’t keep up with a lizard, we definitely can’t have a daughter.” 

“Really?” Iwaizumi asked, and his face looked like it had just lit up. Oikawa felt his heart pound, because Iwaizumi always looked the best when he was lit up like that, and if it meant getting a lizard, then goddamnit they were going to get a lizard. 

“Yeah,” Oikawa said. “As long as I get to name it.” 

Iwaizumi considered it for only a second before nodding profusely. “Fine. Just don’t be stupid.” 

“I’m never stupid,” Oikawa countered. Iwaizumi just looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“For your information,” Oikawa said. “We’re going to get that cute little one that you’ve been pulling up a million different times like you thought I wouldn’t notice, and we’re naming him Vulcan.” 

“Vulcan?” Iwaizumi asked, even though Oikawa was sure that he knew what the name referred to. 

“Yeah,” Oikawa responded. “A planet that never existed, and a lizard. Basically the same thing.” 

“Fine, but I’m calling him Vee for short,” Iwaizumi said, hands already working on the laptop to request the reptile. 

“Already nicknaming our child,” Oikawa said, smiling. 

“Damn right.” 

And sure enough, two weeks later, they were proud parents to a wonderful lizard. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> BTW I love the story of the planet Vulcan so if you’re interested in that, I highly recommend a book called the Hunt for Vulcan 
> 
> Now, I’m gonna work on Lost in Darkness


End file.
